Uther
by Galya
Summary: Alternate scene from Familiaris. 6th year. Blaise suggests that Draco should diguise himself as Nigel to finally have Lilah.


            A/N: I really don't know what I was on when I wrote this. : ) Is a little naughty and dark. R just to be safe. Is an allusion to the story of Uther Pendragon and the Lady Igraine. Is an AU I stress, just playing with an idea that could have happened in my Familiaris world. Read and Review!

Uther 

Sixteen-year-old Blaise sat across from Draco in their bedroom. Crabbe and Goyle were off somewhere terrorizing smaller students. Blaise pretended to read the book on his lap as Draco quietly lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Blaise huffed and slammed the book shut.

            "Draco when are you and Lily going to call a truce?" Blaise blurted out.

            Draco sat up with a smirk and shrugged, "When she stops being a bitch."

            Blaise shook his head and played with the book, flipping the pages.

            "This latest attack of yours was an all time low," huffed Blaise. "Why don't you just admit you're jealous of Nigel and be done with it."

            "Jealous?" chortled Draco.

            "Yes half wit, jealous."

            "For you information," sneered Draco, "I am not jealous of that mudblood. Why would I be?"

            "Because you want to shag Lilah and she wants your head on a spike," Blaise snapped.

            Draco glared at Blaise and fell back down on his bed. Blaise rose from his chair and walked to Draco's bedside.

            "It's getting old Malfoy," sighed Blaise.

            "You're delusional."

            "I would think you are!" exclaimed Blaise. "You think terrorizing her will make her suddenly want you? What sadistic game are you playing? I really don't care if you want her or not, just get a clue!"

            Draco sat up, meeting Blaise's eyes.

            "What are you getting at, Zabini?"

            "Just, well, tell her or get over her. Or maybe try to actually win her over by being well . . ."

            "Nice?" chuckled Draco.

            "Well," Blaise sighed looking over at Draco's nightstand, "Yeah. I mean for all I know you probably are some sick obsessed boy who has a secret shrine to her and naked pictures of her in your bureau."

            Blaise teasingly walked to the drawer and Draco jumped up and pushed Blaise back.

            "Holy shit!" gasped Blaise. "You do have pictures of her, don't you!"

            A mischievous grin spread across Blaise's face. Before Draco could respond he was pushed back on his bed and Blaise charged at the drawers. He dug through them looking through class assignments. He pulled out several scrolls tossing them behind them.

            "Leave my stuff alone damnit!" shrieked Draco.

            "I think not," chuckled Blaise, pushing Draco back by his face.

            "I mean it!" Draco screamed, falling to the floor.

            Blaise turned towards Draco and read off an exam, "Draco Arthur Malfoy, you got a 50 on your Potions final? Impressive."

            "Hand it here!"

            "You're middle names Arthur?" Blaise chortled.

            "Give me the test!"

            "Arthur," giggled Blaise. "I thought Angelo was bad."

            "Shut up!"

            Blaise stood up after finding nothing more interesting, leaving Draco to clean up the mess.

            "I wish there was a way to just stop this nonsense between you two," Blaise said almost to himself. "I mean I know she likes the attention, but never in her right mind would she go for you."

            He paced around the room.

            "She went for me before," hissed Draco.

            "She didn't know you then," smirked Blaise.

            Draco stuffed his work in the drawer and slammed it shut.

            "What do you propose?" he huffed. "I'll admit it, if it will make you leave me alone. Yes, I want Lilah! There, happy?"

            "No, that doesn't mean you will stop being a baby about it. You weren't this bad until she started to actually go out with Nigel. You are just down right unbearable now"

            "Sorry."

            Blaise sat down and thought silently for a moment.

            "The only way Lilah would be willing to do anything with me is if she was under   spell," huffed Draco. "Been there, done that!"

            "Or maybe," mused Blaise, "You could take a page from your middle name's book?"

            "What?"

            "What did Arthur's dad do to get his mom? Disguise himself."

            Draco scoffed.

"No, I'm serious," Blaise said in a hushed voice. "Disguise yourself as Nigel or something and get all you tension out or something and then you can stop annoying the shit out of me."

            "I thought you were her friend," said Draco slowly.

            "I am."

            "Then why would you be willing to help me seduce her?" Draco asked.

            "I told you, then you would be over her and leave us alone. I'm sure Nigel would be happy too."

            "Oh yes of course," drawled Draco. "He'll give me a hand shake and gladly thank me for bonking his girlfriend!"  
            "What do you care? Since when did you have a conscience?"

            "Since this prospect of raping someone was given to me!"

            "It's not rape if she is willing," snapped Blaise.

            "It will be a lie and besides, like I could pull off being Nigel. Besides she is only going out with him out of pity."

            Blaise watched Draco for a moment then began to snicker.

            "You fucking believe me?" snorted Blaise.

            "N-no."

            "You think I would actually help you do that to Lilah?" howled Blaise.

            "Fuck off!" Draco shouted.

            "You're so stupid," Blaise continued and walked back to his seat.

            "Shut up!" yelled Draco.

            Blaise wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, that was brilliant. I needed a good laugh. Thanks, Malfoy."

            *          *          *

            Lilah sat in an empty classroom, late one night. She had received a letter from Nigel telling her to wait for him there. She clutched her jacket to her and shivered a bit. She looked around wishing Nigel would hurry up. She didn't like large empty rooms. After a short while the door creaked open and Nigel entered.

            "Hi, sorry I'm late," he sighed.

            She shrugged, "That's all right. So, what did you want me to wait here for?"

            "Well," Nigel sighed, "I wanted to, er, . . . oh shit."

            "Pardon?"

            "I-I . . .Well, I wanted to . . .oh fuck!"

            Lilah stood in shock, she couldn't remember when she had heard Nigel say anything worse than damn.

            "Are you all right? You seem a little tense."

            "Are you reading me?" Nigel asked.

            "Sorry, habit."

            "I thought I could do this, but this was so stupid," Nigel muttered. "Why did I even listen to Zabini?"

            "Blaise?"

            "What the fuck am I thinking? Whatever. Not like I wanted to with you anyway!"

            Lilah stood up and walked slowly to Nigel.

            "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem a little out of sorts."

            Nigel seemed to try to collect himself. "I-I'm fine."

            "I think I can guess what you were trying to do," Lilah smirked. "And it is sweet you had to ask for advice from other boys. But, Blaise was not your wisest of choices."

            "W-what do you mean?" Nigel asked.

            "You want to, you know, have some fun with me."

            "No I don't."

            "It's okay Nigel," Lilah sighed walking very close to him and pressing against him.

            Nigel stared at her perplexed for a moment, "You're not mad?"

            Lilah shook her head with a smile.

            "So this is okay with you?" he gulped as Lilah brought her hand up and stroked his hair.

            "Well, sure. We've done everything else."

            Nigel's jaw dropped. "Everything?"

            Lilah chuckled, "Don't look so surprised. I'm sorry to say I don't think there is anything else left but shagging."

            Lilah leaned forward and kissed Nigel. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply to the point she couldn't breathe. She was surprised at how eager and forceful he was. He usually was very gentle and slow. He pushed her back against a table pushing his hand up her thigh. Lilah let her hands begin to unbutton his shirt. He pushed his hand up her skirt and lay down upon her. His lips trailed down her neck and she whispered his name. Nigel suddenly stopped.

            "What's wrong?" she whispered.

            "You said Nigel," he muttered.

            "So," she shrugged.

            "I can't do this," he grumbled and backed away.

            "Okay," she whispered confusedly. "But why?"

            "It's not right," he sighed.

            "Oh you and your Christian morals. They usually don't stop you in the end." Lilah smirked and began to unbutton her blouse. Nigel stumbled back.

            "You're not making this easy," he growled.

            "I know," she grinned.

            She pulled off her blouse. Nigel stood breathing loudly, staring at her.

            "Don't you want to touch me?" she whispered.

            "Yes," Nigel whimpered.

            "Then, do it."

            Nigel stepped slowly towards her and reached out towards her. He cupped her breast and leaned down to kiss her. The clock in the room chimed. Nigel looked up and saw it said midnight.

            "Only a half hour left," he sighed.

            "What?"

            "Er, Blaise will be here in a half hour."

            "Why?"

            "He has a date."

            "Then we better be quick," she giggled and pulled off his shirt.

            They quickly pulled off each other's remaining clothing, while kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their lips. Nigel climbed on top of her and stroked her hair.

            "I love you," he whispered.

            Lilah seemed rather unnerved by the comment and hesitantly smiled.

            "I-I love you too," she stuttered. "Please hurry."

            Nigel tried to enter her and after a few tries did. Lilah wasn't ready for the pain that stretched within her and she cried out a little. Nigel stopped moving.

            "You okay?" he said in a rather scared voice.

            "Y-yeah," she whimpered. "I'll be fine."

            He slowly continued and the pain subsided a little to the point that she could enjoy the sensation. Nigel looked threw his head back, and the moonlight caught it. Lilah could have sworn it was blonde. He leaned down again as they continued and kissed her and Lilah wondered why his lips felt somewhat thinner then usual. She felt the sensation growing and wrapped her legs and arms around him and a shudder of fear shot through her. His body had somehow shrunken in mass.

            "Stop," she snapped.

            He did and sat up. Lilah reached for his face and what she saw caused her to scream in terror.

            "Draco!" she hollered. "Oh my God! What the fuck?"

             Draco cowered away, "It was Zabini's idea!"

            "Blaise?" she growled. "Oh, you two are in for it! I am going to kill you!"

            Draco looked around and grabbed Nigel's clothing and began to put the boxers on. Lilah sat naked and seemed to not care. 

            "Take them off!" she snapped.

            "What?"

            "I want you to feel as uncomfortable as I do. So take them off!"

            Draco did what she said quickly and stood quietly holding the clothes in front of his crotch.

            "No need to cover up now!" she hollered.

            "I'm sorry. It was stupid," Draco began.

            "Stupid! Sorry? Oh not as sorry as you will be when I'm done with you!"

            "God Lilah! What did you expect me to do?"

            "Have more decency then to trick me into having sex with you! Most guys would have at least just tried to get me drunk! You could have just asked!"

            "You would have said no!"

"That's what you think! But now you'll never know. What am I saying, no you won't. You already had your fun!"

            "Well who asked you to take off your blouse?" Draco screamed.

            "Why wouldn't I? I thought you were Nigel!"

            "I know. How disturbing is that! You and that mudblood doing all those things!"

            Lilah rolled her eyes and looked away. She thought for a while then looked back at him. "Look, I wanted my first time to be memorable, but not in this sense. So make it better!"

            "Excuse me?"

            "You heard me," tutted Lilah. "Make it better."

            "You want me to finish?" he gasped.

            "Yes," she huffed.

            Draco didn't answer and stood dumbfounded.

            "Oh mind you, once I am completely satisfied, I'll remove any memory of this moment from your head. Then I will find some way of making you think you had sex with Crabbe or something."

            "Fuck that!"

            "Do it!" she shrieked.

            "You can't make me!"

            "Why not? You made me have sex with you, now I am making you do it!"

            Lilah beckoned him over with her index finger and Draco hesitantly walked forward. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up against her. She smacked him across the face.

            "Kiss me," she commanded.

            Draco looked down.

            "Kiss me!" she screamed smacking him again.

            Draco met her eyes and forcefully kissed her.


End file.
